


BOO!

by JWMelmoth



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, S5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: A Tumblr Vault Fic from 2014: Halloween!Kadam. Lots of costumes and a party at the loft where Lima meets NY. Kurt's hosting because unlike in canon, he has a lot of friends who like him. A little Sebastian cameo :)





	BOO!

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Tumblr in January 2014.

"Okay, ready or not, I'm coming out," Kurt announced dramatically from behind his privacy curtain.

"I'm ready," Adam replied, an amused smile on his face. He was very curious about Kurt's Halloween costume. A large box had arrived from Vogue a few days earlier, and Kurt had been rather mysterious about its contents. Knowing Kurt, it was going to be fabulous. Nothing had prepared Adam for the sight that met his eyes, however, when Kurt stepped out from behind the curtain.

He was wearing bright red thigh-high boots over a sleek black unitard that left nothing of his fine build up to the imagination. A thick belt hung low on his hips, holding a fencing sword. On top of his head was a large floppy hat with a feather. Two triangular cat ears poked through slits in the hat. "Meow," he said playfully.

For a moment, Adam just stared. The glossy shine of the unitard accented every curve and angle of Kurt's physique, and although Adam was intimately familiar with Kurt's body, seeing it displayed like this was something else entirely. Soon, everyone at the Halloween party would know exactly what Kurt was hiding under his clothes.

"Well, what do you think?" Kurt asked, losing his patience a little and shifting his weight from one boot to the other. "I borrowed the boots from the Vogue Vault. The unitard's a little tighter than it was when I got it for my Single Ladies routine, but I figured, for a private party, it's okay. I had to attach the tail to my belt because it kept pulling the spandex down and I was afraid it might tear-" He turned around and looked down on his back over his shoulder.

Adam swallowed. The back was possibly even better than the front. "You look…I…" he stammered.

Kurt's face fell. "You hate it," he concluded. "It's childish." He pulled the hat off his head disappointedly.

Adam quickly recovered and stepped up to him. "No, no, darling. _This_ -" he gestured at Kurt's spandex-wrapped torso, "is definitely _not_ childish." He took the hat and sat it back on Kurt's head. "You look amazing. I always thought I was more of a dog person, but I definitely changed my mind now…" He ducked under the brim of the large hat to press a light kiss on Kurt's neck, just below the shell of his ear.

True to his role, Kurt purred softly and nudged the top of Adam's head with his face, demanding more kisses. "So what are you going to wear?" he asked huskily as they paused to breathe.

Adam smiled shyly. "I _was_ going to go for a cloak and a pointy hat, but I realise now I have to seriously up my game if I want you to hang out with me at your party."

Kurt gazed at his boyfriend fondly. "Of course not. You should wear what you feel comfortable in. I'll hang out with you no matter what."

"That's very sweet, but I don't want your friends to say you're dating down. I mean, you _are_ , but…"

Kurt cut him off with a kiss on the lips.

* * *

"Okay, I take it back. You can't wear that," Kurt said sternly. It was the evening of his Halloween party at the loft, he was already in his puss-in-boots costume, and Adam had just come out of the bathroom. Adam looked down on his costume.

"I thought you'd like it," he said, a little crestfallen. "It's supposed to look a bit like that White Party poster from the subway, you know, the one that made you miss your stop?" He was wearing white briefs, a white mesh tank top and wings that were attached to straps on his shoulders. A small golden ribbon tied back some of his blonde hair. The outfit was quite revealing, but not more than Kurt's.

"Oh, I like it alright," Kurt replied. "The problem is: now I can't look at you all night unless I want to embarrass myself in front of all my friends. This outfit-" he snapped the unitard on his midriff, "doesn't exactly allow for underwear."

Adam's eyes were immediately drawn down and he saw what Kurt meant. The outfit really didn't hide anything. He licked his lips. "Well…we have some time left before your guests get here…" he suggested. "And should…. _that_ happen during the party, I'm sure I could, eh.. _rescue_ you again. I am your guardian angel, after all."

Kurt chuckled. He wasn't sure what would make his friends _more_ uncomfortable: seeing him walk around with a boner for his boyfriend, or watching him disappear to the fire escape with said boyfriend. Then again, it was _his_ party, everyone knew about him and Adam, and if they didn't like it, they could always just go. With that thought, Kurt made up his mind. "Deal. Let's hurry though, I still need to set up the buffet."

* * *

Two hours later, Kurt's guests were arriving. The Adam's Apples were all there, as well as some other new friends from NYADA. (One of the fencing club guys had invited himself as a condition for Kurt borrowing one of their swords, saying he wanted to make sure Kurt didn't stab someone with it.) Isabelle had promised to stop by later too, and she would be bringing her colourful entourage, who had enjoyed the Hummelberry impromptu Thanksgiving party the year before so much they all wanted to come as well. Some of his friends from Lima had also made it. A group of his old friends from Dalton had clearly travelled together as they all arrived at the same time. Kurt greeted Trent, Nick and Jeff enthusiastically, complimenting them on their costumes (they were all superheroes) and introducing them to everyone. He froze when Sebastian entered the loft, wearing tight black jeans and a fitted red waistcoat. He had little red horns in his hair and offered Kurt a crooked smile.

"Happy Halloween, Kurt."

"What are you doing here, Sebastian?" Kurt asked, narrowing his eyes.

Trent turned around. "Wait, you mean he's not invited? He told us he was or we would never have taken him!" Trent said, sounding outraged.

Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly. "I couldn't miss the opportunity to see Kurt Hummel's halloween costume… You know, just to see if anything could be scarier than the things he normally wears." He turned to Kurt and winked.

His words lacked their old venom now that Blaine no longer stood between them, but Kurt was still wary around him.

"At least I dressed up," Kurt replied. "You just came as _yourself_."

Sebastian laughed.

"I think it's time we made up, don't you agree?" he said. "I brought some party spirit."

He held out a bottle of amber liquid. Kurt read the label. Courvoisier cognac. At least Sebastian wasn't crashing cheaply.

"Favourite drink of Napoleon Bonaparte," Sebastian added with a smile.

Kurt sighed deeply and accepted the bottle. "I'll be sure to pour her a glass," he replied, nodding at one of Isabelle's guests in a stunning genderbend French emperor outfit with bicorne hat. "Just don't…be rude. And stay away from my boyfriend."

Sebastian smirked, but didn't follow up with the insult Kurt was bracing himself for. Maybe he had really changed.

Blaine and Sam had come too, in matching costumes. Sam had dyed his hair red and wore it in a boyish looking partition, with freckles on his nose and a blue college jacket. Blaine was wearing aviator sunglasses, a leather jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans, giving everyone thumbs up and telling them The Fonz approved of their outfits. It was funny the first few times, but after that, Kurt was really just glad there were plenty of people for them to talk to so he wouldn't have to feel obliged to stand next to them all night listening to their Happy Days impressions. Though they were still friends, friendship only went _so_ far.

His fear that Adam's costume would cause some indecent exposure on his part was unfounded- he didn't have the time to oggle his boyfriend. Making sure that all of his guests were catered for, Kurt only saw glimpses of Adam now and then- only enough to assure he was having a good time. He made a promise to himself to ask Adam to dance at least once before the party was over.

Adam had put himself in charge of photography, taking posed shots of everyone in costume so they'd have a nice memory of the evening. It was a good way of meeting all of Kurt's friends. When he thought he had all of them for now, Adam saw someone move on the fire escape. He didn't recall seeing that costume yet, so he made his way there with his camera. As he climbed through the window, one of his wings caught at the window sill.

"Here, I got it-" the man on the fire escape said, taking a last drag of his cigarette before flicking it over the railing and coming up to Adam to unsnag his costume. "Wow," he breathed out with mint and cigarettes on his breath as Adam unfolded himself onto the fire escape. "This must be fate." He nodded at Adam's wings and then rolled his eyes to the red horns in his hair.

Adam smiled pleasantly, wondering if this was one of Kurt's friends from Lima or someone from New York. He looked different from the Dalton schoolboys he had met so far. "I'm Adam," he said, holding out his hand.

"Really? Then you're overdressed," Sebastian replied smoothly, taking his hand and giving him an obvious once over. "Shouldn't you be in a fig leaf?" He smiled. "I'm Sebastian Smythe."

"Ha, um, I'm incognito tonight," Adam replied. "But just between us; I'd keep away from the apple cider." He held up the camera. "I suppose our costumes beg for a self-timer shot." He carefully set down the camera on the windowsill and set the timer to take a picture of his and Sebastian's costume together.

As he took his place next to the other man, Sebastian boldly put his arm around Adam and rested his hand on Adam's hip, placing the other on Adam's stomach and leaning his chin on Adam's shoulder as if he was whispering something in his ear. "For the picture," he said, and they waited for the flash to go off.

"Sebastian, you can let go now," Adam said kindly, turning his body away to shake off Sebastian's hands.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked, the hand on Adam's hip brushing down to cup his backside. Adam breathed in sharply and stepped away resolutely.

"Quite sure, thank you," he said. He picked up the camera.

Sebastian sighed. "Boyfriend, huh? Is he here tonight?"

Adam cocked his head. He thought all of Kurt's friends knew about him by now. "He lives here, actually," he replied. "I'm with Kurt."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? _Ugh_ , what are the odds…" He let out a deep sigh and shrugged defeatedly. "Well, tell him I didn't know, ok? Here I was avoiding Blaine all night because I thought they were having another of their _on_ -phases." He rolled his eyes a little.

Adam shook his head, trying to hide how pleased he was that someone apparently thought as little of Kurt and Blaine's dating past as he did. "No, they are indefinitely _off_. He's just here because Kurt didn't want him to feel left out."

Sebastian nodded pensively. "Well, good for Kurt. His taste certainly matured." He winked at Adam and took a packet of cigarettes from his back pocket, shaking two out to offer Adam one.

"No, thanks. I should get inside." Adam held up the camera. "It was nice meeting you, Sebastian. Don't catch a cold out here." He nodded at Sebastian's bare arms and made his way back inside, taking better care of his wings this time. He had started to feel chilly outside, and he knew just the right way to warm up: with his hot boyfriend.

As confident as Adam had been about Kurt and Blaine to Sebastian, his confidence began to wane a little when he couldn't find Kurt in the crowd. One look at Sam told him Blaine was missing too. Surely that was a coincidence? Adam got a bad feeling. Kurt had told him how Blaine had a bit of a problem handling his alcohol, and their last break-up had been pretty bad. What if he had dragged Kurt away somewhere to blame him again and make him feel bad? His stomach dropped a little. What if Kurt had _let_ himself be dragged somewhere? Adam knew how tempting first loves were, and Kurt did hook up with Blaine after they broke up. _That was different_ , he told himself sternly. _We weren't exclusive back then._ Kurt had experienced first-hand how much it hurt to be cheated upon; he wouldn't do that to anyone.

But as Adam had searched everywhere except the bathroom, he was starting to feel defeatist. Memories of past relationships echoed in his head. _You're a darling, but— You're my best friend, but—_ Maybe he was just too nice. He'd do anything for Kurt, and he knew he'd forgive him just about anything too. Maybe Kurt was counting on that and— _No._ Adam didn't want to continue that line of thought. He trusted Kurt.

But then why was Kurt's feathered hat hanging on the handle of the bathroom like a very obvious 'do not disturb' sign?

Clearly it had been there for a while- a line was forming with party guests who wanted to use the bathroom too. "Is Kurt in there?" Adam asked the first person in line. The woman shrugged.

"Whoever it is, I wish they'd hurry," she replied, shifting her weight back and forth from one foot to the other.

"Kurt?" Adam called out in front of the door. He could hear someone start to cough inside. "KURT!" he called out again, knocking on the door.

"Just a minute!" a hoarse voice called from inside. Was that _Blaine_?

Adam pounded the door again. "Kurt, are you-"

"What's going on?" Kurt asked from behind Adam. He was taking off his winter coat and his cheeks were red.

Adam turned to look at him and let out a long breath. "I…was looking for you," he said, feeling foolish.

"I was helping Crystal get a cab," Kurt said, "I was afraid she might manage to hail one and then fall in front of it." He made a swaying move while rolling his eyes, imitating his friend's state of intoxication. Then his eyes fell on the item in Adam's hands. "Oh, good, you found my hat! I took it off earlier because the feather kept getting in my face, and then when I looked again, someone had swiped it." He took it from Adam and ran his fingers over the pointy cat-ears lovingly.

Adam smiled in relief. Suddenly, his previous doubts seemed ridiculous. He was about to say so when the door to the bathroom opened. A tall man dressed as Dr Frank-n-Furter stepped out, adjusting the strap on one of his fishnet stockings before grinning at them.

"Great party, Kurt," he said smugly, looking very much in-character as he strutted away. Adam shared a look with Kurt. "That's one of your co-worker's, isn't it?" Adam asked, but before Kurt could reply, the other occupant of the bathroom came out. Blaine's gelled quiff was tousled and he looked a little red in the face. Kurt stepped aside wordlessly to let him pass, his face impassive. Blaine didn't meet his eyes as he slipped his glasses back on and hurried back to Sam.

"At least there's no boyfriend in Lima this time," Kurt commented. "That I know of, anyway." He let out a short, annoyed breath before rolling his shoulders back and lifting his chin to face Adam. "So, you were looking for me? Did you need something?"

"Yes," Adam replied. "You." He reeled Kurt in for a deep kiss, spandex costume be damned - and judging by the cheers and wolf whistles going up around them, it wasn't like anyone would mind, anyway. The others might just have to wait for the bathroom to be vacated a little longer.


End file.
